Untitled
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: i have no clue why i wrote this. i just did and it's been sitting in my computer for a bit. Wincest.


I can't believe I did this.

"Dean bad news."

"Did you scratch my Baby again?" said man asked.

"No."

"Then what?"

"It's an incubus. A sex Demon or something like that." He said.

"Okay how do we get rid of it?"

"By saying the reverse incantation and having sex at the same time." Sam blushed.

Dean chocked on his coffee. "Tell me you're joking." Dean saw the look on his brother's face. "Oh god your not." Dean said. "I couldn't get some woman in on this?"

"No. he's gay so its gay sex that has to be had to help gets rid of him." Sam said. His blush only grew deeper.

Dean covered his face with his hands. This was not what he wanted. He'd done so well hiding his feelings for his brother. Now he would have to be buried inside him feeling his heat his touch, hear his moans and cries of ecstasy. Why was the world so fucking cruel?

Sam had had feelings for Dean for a while and kept them to himself. What would his brother think of him if he knew the devious thoughts in his mind? How he wanted Dean to hold him and touch and made him cum hard and heavy.

~o0o.o0o.o0o~

First thing was first lure the little bastard in and trap him. Once the incubus was trapped Sam draws the circle and lights the candles. Pulling his shirt over his head he laid back on the floor a blush in his cheeks and looking absolutely fuck-able.

Dean felt his cock twitch at the sight of his baby brother so willing to give himself up. Dean covered his brother with his form and kissed each of his cheeks to make this as convincing as possible. He brought his lips to meet the larger man's pouty ones bringing a moan from them. Hands and lips moved over the bodies. Hot and hard clothed erections rubbed together.

Dean undid his brother's pants thrusting his hand in and palming the erection which made him cry out. Dean was at least going to make this good. Pants were shed before Dean attacked Sam's neck with kisses and love bites. "Dean." Sam groaned.

Dean stripped him of his pants and boxers before going to his own. Dean stopped at the sight of Sam's body. Well formed six pack and tan skin. That V that led downwards and the trail of hair leading south of the border as well. Dean kissed his chest and licked at the trenches between his abs. when his lips found a nipple he licked and sucked until it was hard.

Sam let his fingers lace through his brother's hair his legs spreading and breathes hitching while Dean toyed with his cock. Dean pushed two fingers into Sam's face. Sam gave him a curious look. "No lube. I don't want to cause you pain Sam." Sam took the fingers into his mouth licking them, sucking them making sure they were nice and slick. Both men ground against each other in a search for friction. Dean took back his fingers and they disappeared between Sam's spread legs. The incubus watched them enthralled.

Sam gasped as the first finger breached his puckered entrance and pushed in as far as the knuckle. It was uncomfortable but no pain. Then the second finger and there was a low burn. Dean waited a moment before he slowly stared to thrust his fingers in and out of his younger brother. Sam keened low in his throat and the pain and the burn went away and was replaced with tiny bursts of pleasure. Dean crooked his fingers up and Sam's head fell back against the floor with a cry of pleasure followed by 'Oh god'

Dean took this as a sign to do it again and got the same response from his brother and nails digging into his shoulders. Dean thrust his fingers in and out of the man. Once Sam was stretched his positioned himself at his brother's entrance.

Twin pairs of eyes meet and locked on each other. "Do it." Sam said. Dean locked his lips with his brother and pushed in. It burned as nails dig into his skin. They stilled for a few moments before Dean started slow and started to build up speed. The incubus was hard and leaking as he watched them.

It wasn't long before they were moaning each other's name and losing themselves in the heat of the moment. "Ready?" Dean asked in a low grunted voice.

The both said the incantation to banish the incubus to where he had come from. The incubus went up in flames as Sam came with a cry of Dean's name.

Dean buried himself impossibly deep inside the larger man before spilling his seed.

Dean collapsed onto Sam and they stayed that way for countless minutes shaking from little after shocks. "Love you Dean." Sam finally said.

"Love you to Baby Boy." Dean kissed his brother.


End file.
